17 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton pedagogiczny dla rodziców i opiekunów 10.00 "Kojak" (6) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 10.55 Z wiarą w nowe - program Redakcji Katolickiej 11.30 "Wojna mózgów" - wojskowy film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 "Podwodna Odyseja Ekipy Kapitana Cousteau": "Tragedia różowych łososi" - serial produkcji francuskiej 13.40 Eko- Lego: Ch - jak choinka 13.55 Nie tylko dinozaury 14.15 Dookoła świata: Na Seszelach 14.40 Zwierzęta świata - "Na Ścieżkach życia" (4) "Polowanie i ucieczka" - serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 15.35 Najlepsi na start! Czyli 1500 sekund ze zwierzętami - teleturniej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant oraz film z serii: "Animals in action" (9) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Dzień za dniem" (1) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 18.10 Magazyn Katolicki 18.40 Zulu Gula - program satyryczny 19.00 Tęczowy Mini-Box 19.10 Wieczorynka: Miś Colargol 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kojak" (6) - serial kryminalny produkcji USA 21.05 Tylko w Jedynce 22.15 Tak jak przed laty - recital Grażyny Świtały 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Dziś w Senacie 23.10 Reporter - magazyn 23.45 Język włoski (11) 24.00 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - film animowany prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "The Carsat Crisis" (11) - język angielski w nauce i technice dla zaawansowanych 16.55 "Nowe Przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Multihobby - magazyn 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial produkcji USA (powt.) 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy w Europie 19.00 "Cywilny front" (9): "Niuanse" - serial prod. USA 19.50 Cienie życia 20.00 Wielka piłka 20.45 Ad vocem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 Teatr Sensacji: Jean Cosmos-"Pomarańcze" 23.15 Kroniki studia 4 "Rewolucja telewizyjna w Rumunii" (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny produkcji francuskiej. Dokumentalny zapis wydarzeń w Rumunii w grudniu 1989 r. 0.05 Panorama TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 La La Mi Do 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 „Szaleństwa panny Ewy" - film TP 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Podroż 1937 18.15 Magazyn „Solidarności" 19.00 Program muzyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 Teatr, czyli świat. Halina Winiarska 20.45 Magazyn przechodnia 21.00 "Night Heat" - film sesacyjny prod. kanadyjsko-amerykańskiej 22.00 Panorama 22.10 Miss World'92 - dwugodzinna relacja z wyborów, które odbyły się w RPA MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 12.30 Historia zespołu AC/DC 13.00 Program Simone 14.30 Sport 15.00 Europejskie tournee Michaela Jacksona 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Show taneczny Simone 18.30 MTV Prime — przegląd programów z cyklu „Letnie festiwale" 20.00 Dial MTV — teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — muzyka, rozmowy, fragm. koncertów 21.30 Na ekranach kin — wydanie specjalne 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Koncert Bon Jovi 1.30 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Yo! Countdown 3.30 Teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci, 9.40 Max Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukac. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 Falcon Crest — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Inny świat — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial 15.45 Maude — serial 16.15 The New Leave it to Beaver — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Alf — serial 20.30 Więzy rodzinne — serial 21.00 Pełna chata — serial 21.30 W.I.O.U. — serial 22.30 Chances — serial 23.30 Studs — telezabawa 24.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dr med Marcus Welby — serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni — serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! — teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Młody i namiętny — serial 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial 15.00 Błękitna krew — serial 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 Pierścień muszkieterów — serial (odc. ost.) 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc — dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe, o których pisała prasa 22.15 Jak proszę?! — show 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Prawo Los Angeles — serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 2.00 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.00 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.00 Explosiv (powt.) 4.30 Po godzinach — magazyn dla mężczyzn 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Capito?! (powt.) 9.30 Das imperium — Die Colbys (powt.) 10.20 Das Wirtshaus im Spessart (powt.) 12.00 Koło fortuny (powt.) 12.45 Tele Borse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. 15.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 15.05 Das imperium — Die Colbys — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA 17.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 17.05 Idź na całość! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Wolffs Revier — serial krym. RFN 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch — potyczki słowne 22.15 Wild Geese II (Dzikie gęsi II) — ang. film sensacyjny, 1985 0.15 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 0.20 Electric Blue — ang, serial erot. 1.00 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.55 Akut (powt.) Pro 7 5.55 Vegas — serial krym. USA 6.45 Vicki — serial komed. USA 7.05 Trick 7 — seriale anim. (powt.) 8.40 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.30 Ein Colt für alle Fälle (powt.) 10.30 Perry Mason und der falsche Tote (powt.) 12.15 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 13.00 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.30 Perry Mason — serial detek. USA 14.25 Gnadenloser Dschungel (Nor the Moon By Night) — ang. film przyg., 1958 15.55 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.45 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 18.35 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.05 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 Panzerschiff Graf Spee (The Battle of the River Plate) — ang. film wojenny, 1956 22.30 T.J. Hooker — serial krym. USA 23.25 The Detective (Detektyw) — film krym. USA, 1968 1.25 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 1.35 Der Nachtfalke (powt.) 2.30 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 2.40 Die Nacht ohne Mitleid (powt.) 4.05 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 4.15 Perry Mason (powt. z godz. 13.30) Tele 5 6.30 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 6.55 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 9.20 Obok nas — serial 9.45 Niebezpieczna zatoka — serial 10.45 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.10 Wildcat 16.35 Igranie z ogniem 17.05 Obok nas (powt.) 17.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka (powt.) 18.00 Broń prawa 18.50 Wiadomości 19.00 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.30 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol — serial 21.05 Sophia Loren on Her Owen Story (Historia życia Sophii Loren) — film fab. USA, 1980 23.35 Walka z mafią — serial 0.30 Ostatnie dni Pompejów (2) — film tv 2.10 Wiadomości (w jęz. angielskim) 2.40 Teatr grozy Raya Bradburyego — serial 3.05 Nędznicy (1) — franc.-wł. film fab. (powt.) 4.45 Walka z mafią (powt.) 5.35 Teatr Grozy Raya Bradbury’ego (powt.) 6.00 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 6.20 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Niebezpieczne sporty 9.00 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka 11.00 Tajski kickboxing, Niemcy 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Kręgle, kobiety — zawodowcy w Alexandria, Los Angeles 13.30 Pokaz skoków 14.30 Wyścigi motorówek w Dubaju 15.30 Koszykówka NBA, Cleveland-Detroit 17.30 Piłka nożna w Ameryce Południowej, Brazylia — Niemcy 19.30 Piłka nożna w Holandii 20.00 Golf, Mistrzostwa Świata Johnnie Walkera — na żywo 22.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 23.00 Hokej na lodzie — przegląd tygodnia 24.00 Golf PGA, seniorzy, Mistrzostwa Nowego Jorku Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Gimnastyka artystyczna, Mistrzostwa Europy juniorów 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Piłka nożna, Puchar Toyoty — retransmisja 14.00 Historia piłki nożnej 15.00 Karate, Mistrzostwa Europy w Monako 16.00 Narciarstwo akrobatyczne, Puchar Świata — retransmisja 17.00 Jeździectwo, Puchar Świata w Genewie 18.00 Snooker, mistrzostwa Niemiec, kobiety 19.00 Magazyn narciarski 20.00 Trans World Sport — mag. aktualności sportowych 21.00 Wyścigi samochodowe na lodzie — retransmisja 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 — aktualności 22.00 Piłka nożna, eliminacje mistrzostw Świata 1994 23.30 Koszykówka, Klubowe Mistrzostwa Europy mężczyzn, Maccabi Elite Tel Aviv— Barcelona 0.33 Eurosportnews 2 — aktualności 1.00 Zakończenie programu